This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. PROGRESS REPORT FOR METABOLIC AND BODY COMPOSITION LABORATORY CORE OBJECTIVE The overall objective is to develop the infrastructure, equipment and expertise to understand the pathogenesis and treatment of metabolic diseases such as diabetes, obesity, hypercholesterolemia and endocrine regulatory mechanisms. The specific aims of this Core are to: Provide centralized access via a laboratory to facilities and equipment for body composition assessment in humans; Enhance research capabilities and competitiveness of CDU investigators currently engaged in metabolic research; Facilitate recruitment of investigators with expertise in state-of-the art metabolic and body composition methodology, as well as a commitment to diabetes and metabolic research;and Increase the body of knowledge and research activity (grant submissions and procurement, presentations and publications) in the area of diabetes and metabolic disorders as related to improving the health care of women, ethnic/racial minorities and other disadvantaged populations. Members of this core will continue independent research and apply for grants to help expand capacity. The Body Composition and Metabolic Core will: 1) conduct independent research;2) provide nutritional counseling and assessment;3) provide anthropometry;4) provide bioelectrical impedance;5) provide DEXA scans;6) provide muscle size assessment by MRI scan;8) provide measurement of abdominal fat by MRI;and 9) measure caloric expenditures and activity.